This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 with respect to Japanese Application No. 10(1998)-357090 filed on Dec. 16, 1998, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is generally directed to vehicle slide doors. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an electricity feeding device which establishes an electric coupling between components in a slide door and a vehicle body.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei. 6-995published on Jan. 11, 1994 without examination, discloses an electricity feeding device for a vehicle slide door. This electricity feeding device includes a flexible conductive portion which establishes an electrical coupling between components in the slide door and the vehicle body. The flexible conductive portion is configured to have a curved or U-shaped portion which is displaced in conjunction with movement of the slide door for opening or closing an opening area formed in a side wall of a vehicle body.
In this electricity feeding device, the flexible conductive portion is defined by a layered construction having a metal member and another member made of insulating material in which conductive wires are provided. The metal member is adhered or fixed to the insulating material member.
With this construction, at the curved or U-shaped portion of the flexible conductive portion which moves in conjunction with movement of the slide door, a curvature difference across the thickness direction of the curved portion is inevitably generated. This is disadvantageous from the standpoint of possibly causing separation of the insulating material member from the metal member in certain circumstances.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electricity feeding device drive that is not as susceptible to the drawbacks and disadvantages discussed above.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention provides an electricity feeding device for a vehicle slide door mounted on a vehicle body that includes a flexible conductive part having a curved portion that is moved in conjunction with movement of the slide door for opening and closing an opening area formed in the side wall of the vehicle body. The flexible conductive portion has a wire providing electrical connection between components in the slide door and the vehicle body, and an insulating member covering the wire. The insulating member is supported on a belt made of steel so that the belt is movable with respect to the insulating member. A cover member covers the belt and the insulating member so that the cover member is movable relative to the belt and relative to the insulating member.
According to another aspect of the invention, an electricity feeding device for a vehicle slide door mounted on a side wall of a vehicle body includes a flexible conductive part having a curved portion that moves in conjunction with movement of the slide door for opening and closing an opening area formed in the side wall of the vehicle body. The flexible conductive portion includes a wire encased within insulation and providing electrical connection between components in the slide door and the vehicle body, a support member on which the wire encased in insulation is supported, and a cover member extending around an entirety of the circumference of the support member and the wire encased within insulation.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a vehicle slide door apparatus includes a slide door mounted on the lateral side of the vehicle body for movement relative to the vehicle body between an open position and a closed position, and a flexible conductive part having a curved portion that moves in conjunction with movement of the slide door between the open and closed positions. The flexible conductive portion includes a wire encased within insulation and providing electrical connection between components in the slide door and the vehicle body, a support member on which the wire encased in insulation is supported, and a cover member extending around the entirety of the circumference of the support member and the wire encased within insulation.